Strange Pairings: The Basilisk and Aragog
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Ever wonder about those odd pairings on Fanfiction? Well, now you'll start! Volume 2 of the Strange Pairings Series, features Aragog and the Basilisk!: What would you be willing to surrender for True Love? Some things were never meant to last, but when trouble brews in the Chamber of Secrets, this couples world will be turned upside down: Thanks! Read and review. –Awesomegirl13


**_Strange Pairings: The Basilisk and Aragog _**

_Summary: Ever wonder about those odd pairings on Fanfiction? Well, now you'll start! Volume 2 of the Strange Pairings Series features Aragog and the Basilisk!: What would you be willing to surrender for True Love? Some things were never meant to last, but when trouble brews in the Chamber of Secrets, this couples world will be turned upside down: Thanks! Read and review. –Awesomegirl13 _

**A/N: Well. Here we go again, with another strange pairing! This one is quite interesting if I do say so myself, and definitely one of my favorites. And you may or may not have noticed this or not, but all of the pairings I will create can, in some way, be considered canon. Fun fact. Well! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.**

* * *

_Aragog's POV:_

The news came to me early morning. As cliché as this sounds, it was dark and rainy when it happened. I guess you could say that my death all but began when the two boys came to me. Honestly? It dates long before that. It dates probably back to when the little Weasley girl got the Horcrux diary. I never thought the attacks would start again. I never _wanted_ the attacks to start again. Contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ the monster I am made out to being. Neither is she if we really want to go there but—But maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. How about I start from the beginning, 'eh? How does that sound?

I was hatched in Hogwarts. I was bred and raised by Hagrid, my best friend and father figure, 57 years ago. I lived in a little cupboard, and I was a very good boy. I promise. I never hurt anyone, I never devoured anyone, I never even _tasted_ anyone! But there was her.

I met her on a nightly stroll in the bathrooms. I was just a young'in, so still small enough to do some daily wanderings. She was centuries old, but for some reason that only made her more appealing to me. I wasn't raised with the other spiders, I had no idea I was supposed to fear her. Maybe if I had feared her, my story would have turned out differently. I was crawling through the pipes, but in one bathroom in particular the pipes led to someplace entirely unknown. A chamber of sorts. And a monster. No, a creature. She seemed to be waiting for me. I drew back instinctively.

"No! Don't shy away!" She hissed. I found that I could understand her. I looked towards her. "Why don't you look at me?" I asked her. "Because. If I do, you will surely die. I cannot. Cannot. Do you understand how long I've been waiting for you? How long I've been wanting your company?" I skittered closer. It could've very well been a trap, I am aware of that, but I was also aware of the odd attraction between us. I skittered up her back, and produced some of my silk. She allowed me to place it upon her eyes so that I may be safe. She was, as I soon found out, a Basilisk.

She cried. "Why do you cry, sweet creature?" I said, pity dripping strong in my voice. "I am a monster." She replied to me, through her tears. "I do not mean to hurt. I do not mean to kill. I… I don't want to. Doesn't anyone understand this? I do not want to cause the attacks! I can't help it though. I have been bred for this very purpose, and when my master commands, I obey." I should have been scared. She was the one causing the attacks in the school. She was the one with the power to kill.

From then on the attacks only got worse, and more frequent. I visited her every chance I got for comfort. Slowly but surely I began to, (dare I say it?) even love her. Then the death of the little girl. Her first kill. The school was in chaos, a great monster hunt. Everyone was after the great villain. Didn't anyone understand? I couldn't let her get hurt! Before you dare judge me, you must understand the situation. Basi was as scared as everyone else. I skittered down to her chamber as soon as I had heard.

She wailed.

"I can't live with myself. How can I? I am a monster! A beast! All I did was look her in the eye and now she's dead. Now I will soon be dead. Aragog, do you not understand? They will find me. They will kill me. What can I do?" I knew what I had to do. You would have done the same!

Do you understand at least some bit now? I left, I took the blame, and she promised to do everything in her power to stop the attacks. I gave up my only home. I not only gave up everything I knew, but I sold out my father figure, the kindest boy who'd ever lived, just to save the only woman I ever loved. It's a crime among all other crimes. I understand that now! I put the fate of Hogwarts on the line again, and I got Hagrid expelled from Hogwarts. Do you not think I've lived with that every day of my life?

One thing. One thing had saved my sanity over the last fifty years. I would close my eyes, and I would think of Basi sleeping in her chamber, forever loving me.

But now she's dead. I knew she was as good as dead as soon as Friends of Hagrids began to suspect. What could I do? I had to kill them! But they didn't die. They didn't die. She did. They killed her. My sanity, slipping away.

I don't have much time left, I know that. I don't have much time left. I know that. I don't have much time left. I know that. I don't have much time left. I know that. Hagrid, I'm sorry. Basi, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't—

_Basilisks POV:_

_To hunt to find to kill. My love has gone away. To hunt to find to kill. My love has gone away. What have I left? What have I left? The world is cruel and evil. They took my love away. To hunt to find to kill. My love has gone away._

_They shall all die._

* * *

**A/N: And that is how it shall end, dear readers. Probable? Maybe not. Possible? Absolutely!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and GET EXCITED! Why? Because you have my word, the next pairing shall be Drapple! **

**-Awesomegirl13**

**don't forget to review! **


End file.
